Gon in Wonderland
by Lumy-chan
Summary: --DISCONTINUED--
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first Fic ever. I gave it a shot and started off with something simple.

**Disclamer:** I do not own HunterXHunter or any of its characters.

**Gon ****In**** Wonderland**

**Part I – Down the rabbit's ****hole**

Leorio checked the thermometer and made a face. "Yup, no doubt about it. You have a fever Gon." He faced the spickey haired boy lying in his bed with his sheets pulled up to his chin. He frowned. His cheeks where slightly red, his face was very warm and his eyes looked tired.

He turned to his silver-haired friend who was sitting in the bed right next to him, keeping him company and said annoyed "Killua! Why didn't you get sick too?" Killua turned to him in surprise "ME? A Zoldick assassin getting sick? Never! Besides, I never thought you would get sick with a little rain!" Kurapika entered the room, interrupting the conversation, carrying a tray with water, sandwiches and fever reducers.

He laid it down near Gon on a little table and, while taking the fever reducers out, commented "Well, neither of you should have been playing outside in this rain in the first place. Here, drink these." He passed the pills to Gon along with a glass of water. They boy took then obediently and then gave the glass back to Kurapika. Leorio cheerfully put his hands on his hips and smiled to Gon:

"Right, off to bed with you! Sleep cures any illness!" Killua teased him while getting up "With that kind of advice, why do you want to be a doctor anyways?" Kurapika smiled as Leorio and Killua were starting to poke each other again and turned to Gon, who observed the scene with sleepy eyes. "There are sandwiches on the tray if you're hungry. Try and go to sleep; you'll feel better in no time, Gon." And started to exit. "Call if you need anything!" said Killua as he closed the door to Gon's room, leaving the boy alone. He whined to himself "But I don't want to be in bed…" He rested his head in the fluffy pillow and relaxed for a bit.

Back in the living room, Kurapika had taken the couch and was happily reading a large thick book while enjoying the sound of pouring rain outside. Killua was playing video games, eyes stuck to the television and Leorio, having no desire to cram anymore medical books into his head, soon went to join him. They kept the volume pretty low because of Gon, and Kurapika was thankful as well. The sound of the rain far outweighed the sound of punches and kicks from the game as Leorio's character was quickly being beaten by Killua's.

Back at Gon's room, the boy quickly found out that he was far more tired than what he originally thought, slipping into a silent sleep mere minutes after the door closed. He had a dream. One of those weird dreams that one gets when you have a high fever and you're recovering. But this dream was the WEIRDEST Gon had ever had…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

He found himself lying in a field. It appeared as if he had been napping under a huge tree that casted shade over the small little hill he was standing in. He scratched the back of his head "Where am I? Wasn't I in my room sleeping?" He checked his forehead. There was no more fever. A light breeze made the grass wave. Then he heard a noise. It seemed like someone was running… towards him? No, not running… hopping? He turned his head to where the sound was coming. There was a figure heading towards him. When it came closer, Gon let out a surprised "oh!" and ran towards the figure with a smile. But stopped half of the way with shock. "Huh?! …What's going on?"

The figure was none other than Kurapica himself. Only this time, he was a little… different. There he came, hopping towards Gon, dressed in a very colorful attire consisting on a suit with dinner jacket. His shirt was pink, his trousers where blue and his jacket was violet. He also wore a purple hat with a blue ribbon. His shoes where enormous and, from his blond hair, popped out two white fluffy rabbit ears! In his hand he had a large clock with a golden chain going to his pocket, in the jacket, the other hand held onto his hat so it wouldn't fly away. He was half hopping, half running and saying to himself desperately "I'm late! I'm so late!!! She'll have my head for sure!!!"

Gon stared in amazement and the only thought he could put together was "Why does Kurapica have rabbit ears and is dressed like that???" Kurapica passed through him and Gon woke up from his daze. "AH! Wait! Kurapica!!!" Kurapica stopped and looked at Gon. "My, my, it seems I'm not the only one late." He grabbed Gon and started pushing his back and saying "Quickly, quickly! We must not be late!!!" Gon was not even more confused "Ku-Kurapica!!! What's going on? Why are you dressed like that? And where are we go-"But Gon didn't finish his sentence, for a large "Waaaaaaaaa!!!!" replaced it as he was pushed into a hole in the ground by Kurapica. He jumped into the hole as well.

Gon found himself falling, but he was falling much much slower than in real life. It was comfortable and he soon found himself with arms wide opened, pretending to be a bird and laughing. On the walls of the big big hole there where all kinds of shelves with all kinds of objects in them." Someone must live here…" he wondered to himself as he passed a toothbrush and shortly after, a vacuum cleaner. Suddenly, Kurapica came falling down and quickly caught up with Gon. He, of course, tried his questions again. "Kurapica, where are we going?" Kurapica was still looking at his clock with a very worried face, but he turned to Gon nonetheless and finally gave him an answer "Going? Why, to the palace, of course! We mustn't be late! Oh, she'll have my head if I'm late. For sure!" he said as he started falling much much faster than Gon.

"Kurapica! Wait for me!!!" he said, but it was no use. Kurapica was gone and all that there was left was the black end of the hole. Gon tried "jumping", swimming, running, moving his arms and legs around like crazy, but nothing worked. He was still falling oh so slowly…

And suddenly, he started falling at a very high speed, catching him off guard. He landed on a big pile of leaves. Coming up for air and shaking the leafs off his green outfit and spiky hair, he climbed down the pile and landed softly on the ground. He was in a curvy hall. He scratched the back of his head "Hum… where did Kurapica went? He said something about a palace…" He thought about the places he had visited before… but none of them had a castle. He eventually gave up and thought "Might as well try to find Kurapica again… He sure has a strange way of dressing…"

* * *

Well, here it is the first chapter. I was going to put Leorio as the White Rabbit, but I couldn't resist Kurapica in Bunny ears. Oh, by the way, I use the names from the anime, not the manga. They're easier to write. I'm not a review-maniac, but I would apreciate some reviews, since this is my first fic. I'm already starting on part 2. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gon In Wonderland**

**Part I – Hallways and doors**

Gon followed the curvy hallway wondering where he was. This was certainly the bestly decorated rabbit's hole he had ever seen. Though he wasn't really an expert in rabbit hole's interior decorating, he had popped his head into a couple just for curiosity when he was pretty young, back at Whale Island. The wallpaper followed the colors in Kurapica's attire: pink and purple with a bit of blue somewhere along the way. "Hum, I wonder where I am… I better chase after Kurapica. He might have a map." With that in mind, he started running.

The hallway stopped suddenly and Gon had to think on what to do next, because lots of other hallways going into different directions appeared before him. And… there where doors everywhere. Thousands of then with different shapes and colors. Gon could get lost pretty easily. After thinking a little, he decided to turn right with a smile. "I'm glad I remember what Killua, Kurapica and Tompa-san said during the Hunter Exam. I should keep turning right until I'm not lost anymore!" So, the simple-minded boy in green kept turning right every time the corridor split. He stopped. "Wait. Maybe I shouldn't keep turning right all the time. What if I go all the way around and end up where I started?" He turned around to look at the path he had taken so far and realized that he didn't recognize anything. The doors and the hallways seemed identical to those he had passed already. He gave a heavy sigh "Now what am I suppose to do?! This time I'm lost for sure…"

Just then, he heard a familiar voice still stating how late he way. Gon quickly turned around and saw Kurapica hopping in one corridor going towards something he couldn't see. "Kurapica! Wait for me!!!" Gon rushed forward to where Kurapica was but lost him when he arrived at the corridor he had seen his bunny-eared friend. Then, he heard it again! "She'll have my head for sure! For sure!" Gon turned again towards the voice and rushed towards it. "Lost him again… How can Kurapica hop so fast?" wondered the boy when there it was again! "Hurry, hurry! Almost there! I might make it in time!" "KURAPICA! Hold on!" Gon ran as fast as he could.

He arrived at the corridor Kurapica was in a minute ago. The corridor still had many doors on the walls, but at least this time it came to an end. On Gon's right there was a glass table, on his left, oddly enough, there was a tap. And at the front, the corridor ended in a curtain. Gon approached, but his attention was caught by something shiny on the table. "A key?" Gon grabbed it and looked at all the doors on the corridor. "It must open one of these doors. Then I can get out of here!" The enthusiastic boy went to the closest door and tried the key. The key hole was way too big. He tried another door. The key hole was too little. He tried again, but the key wouldn't turn.

After a couple of failed tries, he felt a draft. "Wind?" he looked for the source and saw the curtains at the end of the hallway flap. He went there and peeked behind the curtains. A very, very small door was at the end of the corridor. It had a key hole. Gon looked at the key in his hand and decided to try it out. The key fitted. Gon smiled. The key turned! Gon smiled more. He opened the little door and saw a beautiful garden on the other side. And… He saw Kurapica hopping into the horizon! "How did he get so small?!"

Gon closed the door with a sad face. There's no way he could pass through there without getting smaller.

He went back to the table and put the key down again and started thinking hard to get another one of his great "Gon Ideas". "There must be a way to as small as him…" He looked back at the key and jumped in surprised as a bottle of juice popped out of nowhere near the key. Gon was sure it wasn't there before. It had a label saying "Drink Me!" Gon took it and examined it. But there was nothing particular or strange about it.

The happy-go-lucky boy didn't even consider the possibility that it could be poison as he drank the whole bottle. It was sweet and refreshing. As he was putting the bottle down, he noticed the table was growing bigger and bigger and… Gon looked up to see a gigantic table. He wondered what happened… Slowly looking to his left, he jumped again as he saw the empty bottle he had drank, also huge! Taking in his surroundings again he managed to figure out what was going on: he had shrunk! "Great! Now I can go through the door!"

Running what seemed several miles now, he reached the yellowish door and pulled it opened. "Hum? It won't open?" He pushed as hard as he could but it didn't work. Something shining caught his eye and Gon followed it, only to realize that the golden key was on the table, way too far for his reach. Returning to his original spot, he looked way up to see the key right above him. And now, he was tiny.

"Now, what am I supposed to do?!" He sat on the ground, feeling sorry for himself, something quite rare in Gon. But his foot touched something. On the floor, covered up in a glass container, was a little cake, big enough for one person to eat. Gon brought it closer to him and read the words "Eat Me!" on the cake. He looked up again at the key he couldn't get and, figuring there was nothing he could do, he decided to try the cake.

After the first bite though, he let out a great "UGH!". "It tastes just like fried onions! Mito-san can cook anything, but I don't think even her could do something like this!" But since the cake might make him bigger, Gon gained enough courage to put the entire cake inside his mouth, chew hard and sallow everything.

And it happened! He started growing, growing, growing… "Outch!" he said as he hit his head on the ceiling, but continued to grow. His back touched the ceiling and he had to curve down to fit into the corridor. He felt horrible. Then, growing desperate, he waved his arms and legs around, screaming "NOW WHAT AM I'M SUPPOST TO DO?!?!?!"

After a while he stopped and took a deep breath. Even so, he was still depressed just looking at his now humongous body. But it didn't last long. He felt wet. No, his hand was wet. He looked at his right and noticed that, with all the waving around, he knocked out the tap and water was now pouring out quickly. Now, Gon started to panic! He tried to puck the hole himself, but it was no use. The water just kept coming in and in… He could see the whole corridor being flooded. The water started reaching his neck and pretty soon, his mouth. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as the water covered him.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. He could only see blue. Where were the walls and the doors? He was no longer stuck, so he instinctually swam up to the surface and found with surprise, that there was indeed a surface! After taking a few breaths he looked around. He was in the middle of the sea. Wait, sea? Gon tasted the water. It was sweet. "Hum, ok not the sea then. So, where am I?"He sensed movement on his left side and looked for the source. A mouse was using the bottle with the "DRINK ME!" sign as a canoe and heading in a straight line towards something. "Hum, excuse me…" The mouse turned and saw Gon. "Well! Hello there, fellow swimmer!" Gon thought at how the mouse could actually talk back but then said "You're not swimming yourself." with a smile. The mouse was caught by surprise and laughed. "Well, I wish I could offer you a spot in my little canoe, but it's a bit too small. Let's head for the beach." And he started rowing again. Gon followed with his head as he was distancing himself slowly. "The beach? You know where it is?" he asked with new hope. "Of course! Follow me!" and they both headed in a straight line, following a direction that Gon didn't know.

* * *

Thanks you for the reviews everyone! Killua is up next. 


End file.
